


Skipped Dates

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Background EliUMi, Cohabitation, Eli is a useless lesbian and needs help, Established relationship-Nozonico, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: Nozomi convinces her girlfriend to help Eli with her.Short and fluffy domestic Nozonico. Side EliUmi.





	

“Nicocchi, Eli just called,” Nozomi announced as she walked out from the kitchen.

“What did she say?” Nico drawled, sitting at the kitchen table and staring with intense concentration at her nails, which she had just finished applying nail polish on.

“She said we need to help her, now.”

“Now, as in when?”

Nozomi glanced at her phone and replied,

“Now, as in 10 minutes at the karaoke place down town.”

Nico groaned.

“What does she need from us? Money? C’mon, Tojou. We had _plans_ today. I was going to take you to that cute bakery shop you wanted to go to, and buy you some nice gloves.” She inspected her nails gravely, and then rose from the floor and joined Nozomi on the couch.

“Well, she-“ Nozomi paused, and laughed softly. “She needs love advice.”

Nico chuckled drily.

“Well, with her dating Umi, I wouldn’t-“

She was cut off by Nozomi gently grabbing her cheeks and pulling. She frowned down at the shorter girl.  

“Don’t be mean.”

Nico grimaced as best as she could and mumbled a hasty ‘sorry.’ She felt bad for blurting that out. Umi was just...Umi, after all.

Nozomi’s expression softened and she lightly ruffled Nico’s hair, before sitting down next to her on the couch.

“Look, we need to help her, Nicocchi.”

Nico groaned, and nodded, and immediately Nozomi’s face lit up.

“I knew you would say yes. You miss her too, don’t you?”

“Yeah…” Nico grumbled, face slightly coloring. “I do.”

“I’ll just text her right now and tell her we’re coming. And, Nico?”

“Hm?”

 “I promise I’ll make this up to you tomorrow, okay? That bakery isn’t going anywhere.” Nozomi ruffled Nico’s hair again, and jabbed a fist into the air.

“Now, let’s go and save Eli!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been drowning in Aquors seiyuu hell. They're all so pretty it angers me  
> And their first live is THIS MONTH!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I'm so proud of them


End file.
